


Break My Fall

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, 主要人物复活？, 帷幔彼岸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 西里斯看见他时笑了。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Break My Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.斯狼整体无差，时间线战后一年左右；  
> 2.大量死后世界私设，主要角色……复活？  
> 3.痛苦和自杀倾向。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

If I risk it all, 

Could you break my fall? 

西里斯看见他时笑了。

“嘿，我没想到你真会来。”

他留着那头长发，神色明快，短袖下的手臂肌肉强健，双足步履轻盈。斯内普微微张开嘴，踉跄后退。

西里斯停下了脚步，他的眼睛映着夕阳金色的余晖。

“怎么了？”他脸上仍带着些微笑意，“不想我么？”

“我当然想你。”斯内普声线粗哑破碎，像被车轮碾过几十遭，“你这他妈缠人的白痴。”

灰眸的男人朗声大笑，发出犬吠一样的声音，他带着由衷的喜爱注视面前人，这次斯内普没有回避，他垂下眼承受，就像无数次在黑魔王处领受酷刑时那样。

“进去吧，想喝点什么？”

斯内普瞪着那半开的大门，内中有黑色怪物要将他灵魂拖入深渊，有恶鬼持刀要将他剥皮去骨，然而西里斯单手在他前臂上轻轻一引，自然而然地走向屋内。他根本没想过身后人不会跟随，于是斯内普别无他法。

“……黄油啤酒？南瓜汁？还是来点带劲的？”

“南瓜汁。”斯内普本能地回答，他不想要酒，一丁点都不想要。

西里斯对他的选择报以同情的摇头。

“你偶尔也该提升一下自己的品位。”

“一个穿着破洞T恤的男人如是说。”斯内普回击。

这为他换来另一阵犬吠般的笑声，斯内普坐在正吞噬他的沙发上，死死地闭上眼睛。这间屋子看起来像是格里莫广场12号和那间位于博灵顿市场街的公寓的混合体，他记得那间公寓，劣质啤酒和香烟的味道，绝望仓促的手活和口活。他想着自己会因通敌被处死，然后叫布莱克干他。

“你看起来病了。”西里斯的声音回到了近处，南瓜汁的甜香涌入他鼻端，“哇哦，这可不好。我不知道这里有没有医院。”

斯内普猛然睁开双眼。

“这里……医院？”

“那不然呢？”西里斯半蹲在他面前，不明所以地挑眉，“你打算自己制作魔药把自己治好吗？这倒是我喜欢的，你全身心投在药剂上的样子棒呆了。我敢打赌我们能在这搞出间药房什么的。”

斯内普张口结舌，布莱克看了他几秒，把杯子搁在茶几上。

“我们去兜风吧。”

“去……什么？”

“兜风。”西里斯拍拍手掌，他若有所思地盯着自己的手掌，“我花了好大力气修理我的摩托，还差一点儿，不过……”

他们来到车库，斯内普看着西里斯揭去防尘布，显露出他锃光瓦亮的宝贝摩托。那车并不是崭新的，肯定遭遇过至少一两次严重交通事故，改造的痕迹多到吓人，但瞎子也能觉察它的主人对它寄予厚望。

布莱克飞身骑上摩托，牛仔裤绷出他臀部的线条。他对目瞪口呆的斯内普勾勾手指，斯内普吞咽了一下，尽可能没那么笨拙地爬上后座。他不喜欢任何带着人双脚离地的东西，不管是飞天扫帚还是飞天摩托。

“你说还差一点儿，是还差哪部分？”斯内普问，声线平稳。

布莱克把车头对准车库大门，摆好出发的架势。

“好像是……刹车？”

“什——”

他刚张开嘴摩托就像离弦之箭一样冲了出去，导致斯内普的后半截话消失在丢人的高音里。西里斯仰天长笑，斯内普紧紧抓住他肩膀，恨不得掐死他。

“去你妈的！”他在寒风中贴紧西里斯的后背，在对方耳边盖过风声嚷嚷，“你个婊子养的当然会要一辆没刹车的摩托，你他妈个疯子！”

“你怀里的疯子！”

俗套电影结局般的场景里，西里斯话中的不经意如掷出的长矛贯穿他的胸腔，他们迎向的夕阳突然刺目得难以忍受。斯内普待要闭眼，却见眼前现出一个急弯，弯道外侧的旷野不知何时削低下去成为陡崖。他下意识地收紧手指，长发男人——加快了速度。斯内普认命地闭上眼睛，他早知这人嗜险如命，西里斯的理想或者就是时速一百英里冲下悬崖，车子还没落地就爆炸。

这时骑手转过车头，斯内普感到对方的肌肉贴着他胸膛和手指起伏，摩托车骤然倾斜，最低处他的袍子触到地面。他们顺畅地通过那个急弯，车速降了下来，西里斯平心静气，斯内普则气喘吁吁、心跳若擂鼓。他暂时没法给出任何评论，此处应有西里斯的调侃，但也没有。

接着他们面前出现了西里斯的小屋，尽管感觉上他们刚才开出去的距离应该远得多。斯内普从车上爬下来，他退远了一点好欣赏西里斯飞身下车的姿势，但对方只是心不在焉地滑了下来，指节轻轻敲击摩托车的外壳。

“逗你玩的。”西里斯漫不经心地说，“没装好的是飞行系统，我暂时还没完全能它飞起来而不散架。以前这好像没那么难的。”

斯内普很响亮地哼了一声，然后——以前？

“你……知道？”

“知道什么，我死了？当然。”

他将这件事说得轻描淡写。这就是死吗？不再痛苦，仅余欢笑和落日下的驰骋，以及宁静。他从未见过西里斯·布莱克的神情如此宁静，这男人在爱恨中浮沉一生，灵魂终于得返归处。

“你怎么来的？”西里斯问。

“我……穿过了帷幔。”斯内普回答。

“哈，你怎么也被打下来了？我记得你不在。”

“我没有被打下来。距离……你进来已经过去三年了，西里斯，我是自愿来的。”

西里斯慢慢地点点头，“好吧，这就解释了你为什么还活着。”

他关切地靠近斯内普，而这——完全不对，一点都不对。西里斯本就该是这个样子：健康而活跃，些许小聪明和温和的讽刺。这个人同样打从骨子里渴望冒险，但不是以那种自我毁灭的方式，他享受自己的生命——尽管他的生命早已成为过去式。

“有什么我能帮你的吗？”西里斯又问，“说真的，我不知道怎么去找其他人，不过对这里我总比你熟悉些。”

这是一个好的西里斯，完美的西里斯，快乐的西里斯；这是一个能理所当然地主动向西弗勒斯·斯内普（或任何人）提供帮助的西里斯，与他无关的那个西里斯。他所拥有的那些污秽肮脏的夜晚，阴暗角落中交缠的肢体和夹在淫词艳语中半真半假的誓言，与这个人没有半分关联。他的西里斯以残损的顽强生命憎恨他并眷恋他，触摸他的皮肤如利刃划开血肉又如拥抱爱人的骸骨；他们在光无法触及的角落共生同死，他惯于拥抱灰烬取暖，此刻却被投进了太阳。

……说到太阳，从车库敞开的大门望出去，大半的天空已呈现深紫蓝色，仅余天际的一点暖光。帷幔告诉他明天是新的一天。

“噢，今晚还是我在这睡觉的第一晚呢。”西里斯顺着他目光看去，笑了笑，“总觉得如果你没在一个地方睡过觉，它就不能叫你的家。”

“我想喝点东西，”斯内普说，“我们回房子里去吧。”

他们在客厅的沙发上坐下，南瓜汁还热着，香气甜蜜，斯内普喝了一口。对他来说太甜了。

“你为什么来？”

这次他不能再回避这个问题了，可他也无法回答。

他能说什么呢？我来带你回去，将你拖离彼岸的宁静，让你回到你那残破不堪的心灵和身躯，重归无尽的愤怒、愧疚和恐惧。他在来路上打好了一整篇包含波特小子和其他人是多么需要和思念西里斯的腹稿，然而西里斯看着他，鼓励、专注、不含分毫负面情绪，斯内普一个字也无法说出。

“我……进来看看。”

西里斯点点头，接受了他拙劣的说辞。

“像是某种实验？我得说这就算以你的标准，也太冒险了。”

没关系，他可以的，就这样闲扯下去，直到余晖散尽、星辰漫天，西里斯到楼上的卧室入睡。他至少还拥有这个，知道西里斯在另一个世界很好，知道死后的世界平和安宁，这——没有多少意义。无论如何那都不重要，西里斯身上散发出他前所未见的安定满足的气息，他便是下一万次地狱，也不能把这份安宁从西里斯那里夺走。

“天黑之后我会回去。”斯内普说。

“什么，不能过夜吗？”西里斯轻而易举地说，“我还指望这个特殊的夜晚能有些——哦，更香艳的内容呢。”

斯内普体内某处皮开肉绽、血流如注，同时他没忍住笑了。

“真没想到你都心满意足了，还会惦记我的身体。”

“你在开玩笑么？”西里斯惊讶地看着他，“你从来都是我想亲吻的那个人，我记得我为什么不肯告诉你，说实在的现在我已经不太理解了。我惦记的远不止你的身体，不过我确实也不会停止惦记那个就是了，跟你做爱也很棒。难道我没在一见面的时候就告诉你我在等你吗？”

“你在……等我？”

“是啊，这就像是，希望，对。那件你期盼、还没发生却又可能会发生的事。”西里斯说，没有他生前那种伪装的不在乎，而是认真地、平静地，“我要上床去睡觉，明天会是超棒的一天，我的摩托车会飞起来，詹姆和莉莉带着哈利那小子来串门，还有你会跟我住在一起。这就是将要发生的事。希望。”

“你的希望包括和我住在一起。”斯内普麻木地说。

“没错。现在我还知道这只是念头，我的摩托车永远都会是差一点儿改装好，詹姆和莉莉不会来，你也不可能答应跟我一块生活，我只是会一直高兴地期待下去。但等我一觉睡醒，我就不会知道了，那就是我真正成为死者的时刻。”西里斯坦然地说着，“所以看到你的时候，我很是吓了一跳呢。不过我马上发现你相对这里好像糟了点——活了点儿。”

斯内普瞥了一眼窗外，快了，只差一点点了。为什么布莱克偏偏要在这个时候让他听到这些？

“这就是死亡？”他问，“无尽的……安宁与希望？”

“还不错，是吧？”布莱克咧嘴笑笑，“不过唯有这个是没人能从你手里夺走的，早晚都会有，无限期，无限量。所以在有机会活着的时候，我看还是多活活比较好。”

“那你想回去继续活着吗？”他控制不住自己了，该死的。

“噢，我已经死了呀。穿过帷幔的时候我就知道我死了，我死期到了。”西里斯毫无自觉地残酷地说，“这不是我想不想的问题，死亡不是个选项。当时我还在路上，一片浓雾，伸手不见五指。我知道我可以回头，但既然我不可能活着，我也不想要活着的拙劣仿品。所以我向前走，走着走着，太阳出来了，我到家了。”

“像是你会做的选择。”

“当个喋喋不休的过时老幽灵？才不呢。我从来都是时代的弄潮儿。”

“是啊。”

斯内普的目光黏在了他的南瓜汁上，暖橙色液体仍缓缓冒出热气，它不会凉掉，永远都温热甜蜜。就如这间屋子，闻起来像食物、新晒的被子和西里斯，像家。

“外面怎么样？”

外面。他不知道自己还能被这么一个简单的词语刺痛。

“战争结束了，波特小子活得好好的。凤凰社有一些伤亡，但大体上，我们赢了。”斯内普回答。

“听起来不坏。”西里斯说。

斯内普点点头，的确不坏，他可能省略了一些包括卢平死了、哈利曾在给遇难者的演讲现场崩溃或者乔治·韦斯莱曾试图自杀在内的细节，但整体而言，一切都在变好，前几天他还在报纸上看到了乔治和安吉丽娜·约翰逊的婚讯。那场战争已结束近一年，人们重整旗鼓，准备好步入新生活了。

“那你呢？”西里斯又问。

“老样子。”

“什么叫老样子？”

老样子就是他每天准点起床睡觉，按时练习大脑封闭术，按庞弗雷夫人所需调制一些棘手的药剂，再把余下的所有时间花在研制新药剂和咒语上。后来有一天他从药锅里抬起头，意识到世上早就没了威胁他和他学生生命的敌人，他也早不再有什么学生，报纸上满是和平时代新一轮的扯皮和八卦，而他仍活得像这只是从教学和间谍工作中偷来的两日余暇。

“我发明了两种新药剂和七种新咒语，同时改进了五种现有配方。”斯内普说，“说得再细一些，你可能会把我打出去。”

“我敢保证，在黑魔法的问题上我很久以前就放弃改变你了。”西里斯轻声笑着，“实际上我介意的只有你使用它们的方式，还有你在意我拿它们攻击你时的样子。我喜欢惹你生气，这就是为什么莉莉说我只有十二岁。”

“好吧，说到莉莉，我有件事得告诉你。”斯内普终于抬头正视西里斯，那人的脸上是好奇和些微的担忧，没有一点防备，他感到一个报复性的笑容在自己脸上形成。

“我是黑魔王会去追杀莉莉和波特的原因，我偷听了邓不利多和特里劳尼的对话，把那半个预言告诉了黑魔王。”

他等待着愤怒与憎恨，然而西里斯仅是露出恍然的神色，眉头略微皱起。

“明白了，这就是为什么每次我觉得我们之间有所进展，都会发现你又痛苦地从我面前逃开。自从意识到你比起我更憎恨你自己，我就一直不解。”

“你不生气吗？”斯内普问了一个幼稚的问题。

“怎么说呢，现在我就和詹姆他们在同一边，所以，好像没什么可生气的。我还等着他们来串门呢，记得吗？”西里斯回答，“而且在我还活着的时候，我也是爱你更多。你始终在拒绝我，我又不知道该怎么去了解你，你知道我生前那无谓的自尊心，我从来不擅长处理——噢我的天，你还好么？”

在死者的居所过度呼吸，这可能还不是斯内普干过最愚蠢的事。那个字击倒他了，西里斯如此轻易地说爱，活着的西里斯或斯内普永远也不可能做到。斯内普闭上眼睛，呼吸，数着节奏，这很可能只是一种模拟的反应，这地方应该根本没有什么空气才对。

“没什么，”斯内普缓过气来，轻轻按摩疼痛的肋骨，“……我也爱你。”

他的胸腔被剖开，里边的东西撒落一地，他成了空壳。

“你真的不会回来了，是吗？”西里斯泄露出一丁点悲伤，这是他们在彼岸相遇来第一次，“我不明白，但我记得这个，我记得我了解你。只有这一次机会的时候，你才会对我说。”

“我不能再次到这里来。”斯内普承认道，“天黑之后，我就要回去过完我的余生，前往我自己的彼端。我们不会再见面了。”

“真可惜。”西里斯说，“我希望我能至少给你同等的反馈，但我已经在这里了。”

“但……你说你在等我。”

“是呀，但这并不是，唔，你对我的那种爱，或者说活着的我，随便啦。”西里斯解释道，“爱是一大堆糟糕的东西，包括害怕，害怕你会不再想要我、你会死在我看不见的地方；嫉妒，嫉妒那些关于莉莉的过去永远占据你心目中最重的位置；愤恨，因为你宁可自己恨我，我也宁可自己恨你。诸如此类。这些在死者的世界里是不存在的，你爱上了别人，我会祝你幸福；你死了，我会愿你也得到了平静。它们全都不真的与我相关。生者才会爱，死者不会。我正在成为一个完全的死者，那些糟透了，但想到要失去它们，还真让我有点难过。”

“帷幔说你很顽固。”斯内普艰涩地笑了笑，“三年了，你在这里，但你还没有完全死掉。”

那一刻终究要来了，他们已经能够看到天幕点缀的星辰，明天是新的一天，是的。天会再亮起来，然后西里斯就能拥有永恒的安宁与希望，在这死者的世界长久地期盼和喜悦下去。他会很好、很幸福。

……可斯内普不幸福。他前来搅扰死者，抱着必死的决心想要唤回亡灵，不是为了任何其他人。

“你过得不好，西弗勒斯。”西里斯不知何时靠近了，手轻轻放在他面颊上，“你为何而来？”

“我来……带你回去。我想带你回去。”

他丢盔弃甲，全然溃败。他步入帷幔是因为无法忍受自己的生命，然而身在此处他又发了疯地想要活着，他的爱、恨、愧、悔无不锥心蚀骨，他不知道怎么与它们共存，也不知道剥去了它们自己还剩下什么。潜入神秘事务司时斯内普告诉自己这是为了救人，然而他知道这是什么，本质上这就是一场自杀，是一个连自己不想活了都无法承认的懦夫的孤注一掷。

“我不会去做幽灵。”

“不是幽灵，你会共享我的生命。”斯内普牢牢盯着天际那一点微光，“我不知道究竟是如何计算，也不知道那会怎么发生……总之，时间到了你和我将一同死去。对你而言是再次死去。”

“也就是说，我会复活并且属于你。”

“呃，要是你愿意这么说的话。”斯内普干干地笑了一下，“我们将各持有我一半的余生——可能是几十年也可能是几分钟，所以一定要用上‘属于’这个词，应该是我们属于彼此。”

“你确定要为了我付出一半的生命吗？”西里斯问，他听起来不太喜欢这个主意，当然他不会喜欢了。活着的那个西里斯的任何一根头发，都不会愿意别人为自己付出生命。

“老实说，来这里的时候，我已经不想要一分一秒的生命。”斯内普不情愿地一寸寸转身，面对那个完美的死者，“要是能把我的命全部给你，我可能会欢欣鼓舞吧。”

“你觉得有我在会更好吗？”

“我不知道，我只知道我已经受够了没有你。”

有什么东西点亮了西里斯的眼睛，不像是阳光，它们灰暗而寒冷，没有它们的映衬便没有光。

“你想要什么？”他握住斯内普的手，“西弗勒斯，告诉我。”

“你。我想要你跟我回去。”斯内普紧紧地闭上眼睛，他在犯下另一桩罪行，但他只能承受这么多了。

他提出了请求：“求你跟我回去。”

西里斯仍握着他的手，但他的声音变得很遥远。

“我会对你非常生气，但你要记得，同时我也再次爱上了你。”

就这样，空气中的热度流失，家的味道消失无踪，沙发变成了冰冷的石质地板。斯内普不由自主地发抖，他听到了神秘事务司里千百万个细碎古怪的小声音，但没有什么比得上近在咫尺的另一个呼吸。西里斯的手不再宽厚温暖了，它们干枯僵硬，满是冷汗；它们甩开了他。

斯内普睁开眼睛，看着十余年的折磨回到面前的男人身上。西里斯不再是那个对他说爱的死者了，他的脸憔悴凹陷，深陷的眼睛里是熔岩般的怒火。

“我居然……”他听起来不可置信，同时还带着最最伤人的后悔，“你怎么敢——”

斯内普一声不吭，他贪婪地注视这个活着的西里斯，可能下一秒他就会被一拳打倒，打断每一根骨头，他真的不在乎。他回到了这世上，但他带回了西里斯。

“操！”就像西里斯满涨的怒气被撕开了一个口子，斯内普本能地绷紧身体，但没有拳脚袭来，“算了，我看我有的是时间抓狂，现在——”

他抱住了斯内普，躯体滚烫，瘦骨嶙峋。斯内普放任自己前倾，就像屈从于地心引力，向下坠落、坠落。

西里斯接住了他。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 让我们来简单概括一下。  
> （进入帷幔前）  
> 老斯：活是不想活了，死又不敢死。  
> （进入帷幔后）  
> 老斯：干你娘咧活着真好。


End file.
